Big Chungus (Jack of All Trades: Big Iron)
Summary Big Chungus is the first antagonist in Jack of All Trades: Big Iron. Initially a normal rabbit hiding under the hat of Snake Oil Salesman Martin Robbins, he was flooded with mana to increase it's size dramatically and prove that Marty was an actual magician. This quickly got out of hand however, as the Rabbit's soul reacted to such a mana influx that it started to attack, first swallowing one of the nearby townsfolk, before doing battle with the party itself. After gaining sentience and a brutal fight in which the Chungus only grew larger, they were eventually defeated by a massive attack from Hob. After recovering and growing even more powerful, the Chungus eventually learned that his size was truly meaningless, becoming much more humble after being defeated by Jill and forced out of his absolute size) Appearance Big Chungus is a very large brush rabbit, with an appearance not too atypical of it's species. Personality Initially, the Chungus was just a normal rabbit, but, as the fight went on, they began to gain sentience, imposing a dominance over the party, treating itself as the superior being. Though, it quickly learned of it's flaws, and took the party more seriously, eventually gaining respect for them as he was felled. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil | Neutral Good Name: Big Chungus Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Giant Mana infused Rabbit Values: Stating supremacy via size and power | Humility and understanding of the power they have Status: Alive and wandering the wastelands Previous Affiliation: Martin Robbins Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | At least High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Is a rabbit, and has their senses enhanced via magic), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming they can heal them before they pass out, or have enough mana for passive regeneration to come into effect), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it. Was able to alter the bones in his front paws in order to allow them to serve somewhat as arms, similar to a human. Manipulated their stomach to accommodate for meat.), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Large Size (Type 0), Resurrection (If a magic user is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining their life, allowing them to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Magic Users are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.) Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allow them to mostly fight off infection or poison) | Same as before to greater extent, along with Size Manipulation (Can grow and shrink his form at will, reaching as big as 500 feet tall) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Far stronger then the party, and nearly killed Billy within a single stomp, only being eventually overpowered by an explosion using all of Hob's might after taking several blows beforehand. When it got serious, it's movement could generate such energy) | At least Large Town level (Was able to deal some damage to the Big Iron, which the party had some difficulty harming directly) Speed: At least Supersonic (When Chungus got serious, they were able to completely blitz Billy, who in turn is comparable to those that dodge electricity) | Massively Hypersonic (Though easily defeated, was able to fight Jill for some time, who casually blitzed the party from a mile away) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Far superior to Marty Robbins, who can pull his Wagon with such force, and can move itself with such force easily.) | Class M (Can grow to such size and is comparable to those able to lift his weight) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Even the strongest of blows from the likes of Ahuatzi didn't do significant damage to Big Chungus, causing them to resort to attacking specific weak points to eventually defeat it.) | At least Large Town level Stamina: High (Magic Users have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human) Range: Several Meters via sheer size, up to kilometers via manipulation | Hundreds of Meters via Sheer Size, Kilometers via Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Started Animalistic, but shifted to gain great intelligence, sending mana signals to indicate complex thinking. | Much smarter then before, easily speaking in a mild and intellectual manner Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Big Chungus is rather arrogant, mostly taunting the party and only using so much of his power, but eventually shifted his attitude to be more serious as he was damaged by the party's blows. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devouring:' Big Chungus is able to devour foes and their things. He used this tactic to eat Duf and his plant wall. *'DYNAMIC CHUNGUS:' A technique where The Chungus leaps into the air and grows in size to slam onto the opponent. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Rabbit Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters